The present invention relates to an elevator installation with a car electrical system integrated in the car roof and a method for mounting an elevator installation.
The elevator installation comprises an elevator car movable in an elevator shaft. The elevator car essentially consists of a car floor, side walls, at least one car entrance and a car roof. Access to the car takes place in normal operation of the elevator installation by way of a floor entrance and the car entrance.
Different electrical or electromechanical apparatus and installations necessary for operation of the elevator installation are, as a rule, arranged in the region of the car roof. These apparatus and installations are, for example, the door control, evaluating apparatus for shaft information and/or for door monitoring, apparatus for operation of the installation in service operation, communications apparatus, energy storage apparatus, parts of the car lighting and/or cable connections or processors for control of further functional groups. These apparatus and installations form parts of the car electrical system. A service operation serves for moving the car in the shaft for the purpose of maintenance or similar tasks. In the case of service operation the elevator installation can be controlled from the car roof. The control elements necessary for that purpose are similarly arranged in the region of the car roof. Further electrical components such as, for example, display elements, car call transmitters, load measuring sensors or further parts of the car electrical system, such as the door drive or space monitoring sensors, are due to function arranged in further locations on or in the car.
A box fastened to the car roof is shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,043,430. The box contains parts of the door drive and offers space for the car electrical system. The box is provided with a removable cover which is constructed to be able to be walked on. The box gives the car roof additional strength. The disadvantage of this solution is:                The box is placed on the car roof and causes additional constructional height.        In order to be able to walk on the car roof the box has to be stepped over or steps are formed which hamper the operations and, in particular, walking on the car roof.        The mounting effort is substantial, since the box is mounted and wired only on assembly of the car at the construction site.        The cover of the box is removed for the purpose of maintenance. This increases the risk of accident when the maintenance person, with the electrical covering removed, stands on the car or when the cover is not mounted in the case of car journeys which follow.        
A car is shown in the Japanese patent specification JP 2000-16725, in which the car electrical system is arranged in part spaces of the car roof. The car electrical system is in that case accessible from above by way of hatches for maintenance or the car electrical system is, for maintenance, accessible from below by folding up the center zone of the car roof or from the car interior. The object of this invention is providing a car roof which does not have any protruding subassemblies of the car electrical system. The disadvantages of this solution are that control of the elevator in service operation is not available and that in the case of an open maintenance hatch the car roof area which can be walked on is small.